Love in the Snow
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: Over the years many men have loved Sakura, only to be rejected to due to her blind love towards Uchiha Sasuke, now everyone has moved on and she is alone.


As snow slowly fell from the dark night sky, a 18 year old pink haired female ninja sat on watch. She looked out over the vast forests the surrounded her home village of Konoha and wept silent tears of self-pity.

'Out of all my friends I am the only girl left.' She thought silently as more tears ran down her cheeks. 'Hinata has Naruto, like they always wanted. Ten-Ten has Neji, like they both always wanted. Ino has Kiba. And Temari has Shino. And yet Im sill here waiting for a man that will never come back.' She buried her face in her arms and began to tremble with tears. "Am I really so ugly?" she asked aloud.

"Sakura, you should know you aren't ugly, so many boys and men always loved you." A soft comforting familiar voice came from behind her. "But because of your blindness and single mindlessness about Sasuke they all moved on. Well almost everyone."

She dried her eyes on her shirt before her previous sensei could see the tears she was so obviously weeping.

She turned to the white haired ninja to see a peculiar look upon his face; she couldn't quite name it though. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" she asked quite harshly. She didn't appriciate being seen in such a week state.

"I was sent by Tsunade to take your watch." He spoke in a cold emotionless voice.

"Fine have fun." As she spoke she walked past her sensei to avoid any more of the awkward conversation only to be stopped by his hand around her waist. She turned to look at her sensei with a startled look on her face.

"Im sorry Sakura I wasn't quite don't yet." He spoke to the ground, though his hand was now on her back he wouldn't look her in the face. "I need to tell you this, by the look of it more for you than I… like I said before there is still some people who love you and I don't think he can keep it a secret anymore."

She pulled away from her sensei "thank you, but whoever it is can tell me themselves, I don't appreciate 3rd person conversations." Again she spoke in a cold voice.

Kakashi stepped towards her. "Well this person isn't using 3rd person to talk to you… please listen to me Sakura."

And with the last line Sakura's face dropped. "K-Kakashi? What are you trying to say?" she asked her voice quavering.

"Im saying that not everyone lost love for you over the years, though you never knew, I have always loved you." He concluded with a bright pink glow to his cheeks.

She stepped towards her old sensei, 'is what he saying true?' She asked herself. She was standing right in front of him looking up into his visible eye.

As though to answer her silent question her leaned towards her, risking everything on this one moment. He slipped his hand around her waist towards her back again and pulled down his black mask to reveal his lips. He pulled her closer to him and bent down and softly kissed her, realizing everything he had felt for her over the years in that one action, very aware that it may be the last time he was ever so close to her, or near her ever again.

As he lowered his black mask that always covered his mouth her eyes dropped from his to his mouth. It was so perfect 'so hot' were the single thoughts that went threw her mind. He pulled her closer for the kiss. All she could do was stare at the mouth that was always hidden to her. She didn't resist, even when he placed those perfect lips against hers she just stared at the place were his lips used to be.

Then the reality set in. 'my old sensei is kissing me, the hot sensei id always like but was to busy with Sasuke to notice… why was I so oblivious to everything but Sasuke?' she though as he started to gently remove his perfect lips from hers. She looked into his eyes, he looked so sad. 'No crap, what am I doing?' she screamed to herself.

She pulled him pack to her with her own lips and slipped her arms around his neck. And together they stood in the snow, smiling wile embracing the lips of each other. 'Who needs a Sasuke?' she asked herself and she kissed Kakashi furiously, her tongue seamed to be dancing inside his very mouth.

The pain she felt for years, after being neglected by the only man she thought to love, that gap seemed to fill with this man, the man who has always been there, watching out for her, protecting her, giving her everything she needed without noticing it. And not she was enwrapped in him, her arms tightly pulling him into her due to the yearning inside her she had always wanted, now she knew, it was always him she wanted to fill the gap in her heart.

Together they stood, not noticing the chill of the snow falling around them. Kakashi was only aware of the soft loving body he had grown so attached to, holding her body tight against his, every soft curve of her body firmly place onto his body. And all Sakura noticed was the tall and muscular body, standing taller than her holding her as tight as she was him, the gentle yet solid body under her, from his chest to his groin she took in everything including every sensation his mouth had against hers.

And they both noticed, this is all they had ever wanted.

* * *

_AN/ ok i know about the age difference thing, so please dont pull me up for it ok, i wrote this before i realised the age and if you take that away, its a cute pairing (omfg i said cute :() :P_


End file.
